


Rescued

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Imagines, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan angst, bang chan imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: AngstWord count: 617Warnings: Near death experience, swearing
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705558
Kudos: 16





	Rescued

You were training for finals, having to work twice as hard if you wanted to win first place. You needed to improve your speed, considering that last year’s first place winner was a good seven seconds ahead of you. This year it was your time to shine, you deserved this after all the hard work and dedication you put in, especially after your accident three months ago that caused quite a lot of damage to the mobility of your legs. Chan, one of your fellow teammates, offered to help you practice, timing your laps. **  
**

You were nearing your fourth and final lap when suddenly, a sharp pain pierced through your legs. Brushing the feeling off, you kept pushing yourself, which only caused the pain increase the more you swam. You continued to try and kick but you could feel your legs growing numb until eventually you couldn’t feel a thing. Struggling to stay afloat, you used the last bit of strength in your arms to keep your head above water before your arms grew tired.

From the opposite end of the pool, Chan lifted his eyes from the stopwatch to look at you, noticing that something was wrong. When your body sank under the water, Chan panicked while quickly taking his shirt and shoes off before diving head first into the water. He swam as fast as his body would allow him, wrapping his arms around your unconscious body before tugging you back to the surface. He pulled your body out of the water, laying you on your back as he checked for a pulse.

“Come on Y/N don’t do this–FUCK!” Chan wailed in horror

After finding a pulse–slow but existent– he pressed his hands to your chest before beginning the motions for CPR. Pinching your nose, Chan leaned in to connect his mouth to yours as he gave you two breaths. Repeating the actions, he only pumped your chest two more times before you began to stir, spluttering up puddles of water. Chan released a sigh of relief before looking down at your weak figure, rolling you on to your side so you could cough up any water that still remained in your lungs.

“You’re okay. Just breathe,” Chan reminded you, holding you upright against his chest as he rubbed circles across your back. When you’re breathing returned to normal, you closed your eyes and leaned your head against Chan, giving yourself a moment to relax. Chan’s arms remained around your figure as you spoke.

“Thank you,” You leaned back to look at him. Chan returned your gaze with worried eyes.

“You scared the shit out of me Y/N,” Chan admitted, squeezing your arms as a way to comfort both you and himself.

“I’m sorry,” You looked down guilty, “I felt my legs start to go numb and I thought it was just because I haven’t swam in a while so I kept pushing myself but I guess that was stupid of me.”

“You’re not stupid. You just weren’t thinking clearly,” Chan said before adding, “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“All thanks to you, I owe you one,” You said sincerely but Chan waved you off. “I guess that means no more practices,” You trailed off sadly. Chan gave you a stern look.

“Clearly you haven’t recovered from your accident so you need to rest. Once you have, we can begin your practices again but we have to take it slow so this doesn’t happen again.” You nodded because he was right, you wouldn’t improve yourself if you didn’t take the right precautions. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there to help you,” Chan reassured you because like hell would he let anything happen to you again.


End file.
